Lost
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: The story of what happens when four Sin'dorei go on a journey to save two kids; a pacifistic Warlock, a Mage with a bad reputation, a Death Knight with an attitude and an insane Demon Hunter. Rated for possible violence later


**Scanning the area around him briefly, Erenil sighed. '**_Where does that mage disappear to all the time?' _**he wondered, totally used to his Master disappearing all the time. His ears twitched slightly as he heard a familiar voice yelling in the Bazaar.**

**Running out to the dusty open space, one of the places within Silvermoon City where the flamboyance of the Elves was obvious, Erenil glanced around quickly again, locating with ease the Elf he was looking for. Surely enough, and surrounded by various people about to attack him, Eldin Degali, former archmage of the Kirin'tor and known better to most as Erond Degal, stood in his Scarlet Crusaders Tabard and his white face mask. Sighing deeply, Erenil hurried down the stairs and over to the crowd of people.**

**He managed to get in to the crowd and positioned himself next to Eldin, smiling at all the familiar faces around him. A few people waved at him and he returned the gesture. He'd always been more popular than his Master. **_'Woah… Roclya, Kelria, Elyssà, Keihran, Kanunasó? Seems everyone wants him dead today…'_** Erenil thought as he turned to crowd.**

'**Right then, what seems to be the problem?' He asked.**

'**What do you mean what is the problem, Eren? He's been writing these damned books about us all!' Kan replied, grimacing.**

'**Oh come on now, it can't be ****that**** serious… They're just books.' Eren smiled.**

'**Eren. Me and Kan are talking to one another, and ****not**** fighting. ****That**** is how serious it is.' Roclya interrupted.**

**Erenil thought about this for a moment. Kanunasó and Roclya had been fighting like cats since the breakdown of the Lexicanum, the main guild that had enforced its rule over Silvermoon for so long. It was mainly because both blamed the other for its eventually failure. **_'This __is__ serious'_** he thought.**

**Glancing around again, he smiled at everyone, all of whom now seemed confused and slightly angrier than they were before. Erenil blinked and turned around, only to find that once again, Eldin had slipped away. He sighed.**

'**Now, now. I'll sort this out when I get the chance. However, if there are any more troubles with Eldin's behaviour then I would greatly appreciate you coming to talk to me about it first. You know he won't listen to you people.' Eren smiled again.**

'**Erenil! He has ****got**** to stop!' Keihran, a Tauren Death Knight, a Warlord of the Horde and the mother of Erenil's children whispered angrily.**

**It was at this point that a rather small Tauren and a rather small Elf, a female and a male respectively came bounding across the Bazaar. Khirana, the Tauren, was tan and white in colouring and smiled up at her mum, Keihran as she bound past. Errol, the Elf* looked up at both his parents and grinned. The pair of them stopped in the midst of the crowd of people and looked at each one of them in turn, the same bemused look on their faces that Erenil tended to carry.**

'**Hey Mum, hey Dad, hey Uncle Kan, hey Aunt Roclya, hey Aunt Ely.' The twins replied in unison.**

**Kan looked rather annoyed, trying to keep up his act of hating children, but it failed as he smiled. Roclya pretty much made exactly the same attempt and she too failed. Ely hugged the pair and smiled up at Eren and Keihran. **

'**They are lovely, you know you two…' Ely muttered.**

**Erenil and Keihran watched as the twins ran off again, chasing one another. Erenil smiled slyly as their son disappeared in to the shadows, having the affinity for darkness that he's inherited from his Dad, then laughed as Khirana charged him, knocking him over, having inherited her mum's strength.**

'**They'll do you proud when they're a little older, those two will. Shame that Errol preferred being a Rogue though, he'd have made a damned good Warlock, Eren. Takes after you.' Kan muttered.**

**Kan being friendly pretty much shocked them all.**

'**Thanks Kan. I suppose we'll be expecting kids from you soon, hey?' Eren replied.**

**Kan nodded in his response. Kanunasó Lumanoré was one of four siblings, the others being Aniliava, the only female, Keelo, a Demon Hunter, and Marleth, who in all honesty was the only sane one. Kan was the youngest of the four by a couple of years and as such had always wanted to be older, and to carry on the prestigious Lumanoré lineage. In short, he'd been complaining about wanting to start a family since Eren had met him, when he was about sixteen.**

**Erenil let his gaze wander in to the distance. He was distracted. Something in the air didn't feel right and both Keihran and Kan seemed to notice something was wrong and glanced about as well. A loud roar echoed from somewhere far overhead. Erenil glanced up, only to see a huge blue leviathan fly through the sky. Fear suddenly flashed across his face, and he looked around, searching for Khirana and Errol.**

**Keihran, himself and Kan searched Silvermoon thoroughly for the twins. Realising what had happened, Erenil fell to his knees, only to feel Kan and his Master, Eldin who had reappeared, drag him back to his feet.**

'**We'll get them back, Eren. I promise' Eldin muttered.**

'**Yeah. I'm coming too. In fact, Eldin? Want to call for Keelo too?' Kan asked.**

**Eldin nodded and set out a mental call to Keelo Lumanoré. Fate had been strange in that way. Eldin was best friends with Keelo, then completely unconnected and without even knowing that Keelo was Kan's brother, Erenil had become best friends with Kanunasó.**

**By sunset, the four travellers were ready to go, sat abreast atop of four completely differing mounts. Eldin Degali, Erenil Degali, Kanunasó Lumanoré and Keelo Lumanoré, and they rode out of Silvermoon, headed for the icy wastes of Northrend.**

**(*I say Elf and Tauren, but strictly speaking Erenil, Keihran, Khirana and Errol are all Dragons. Even if Erenil is the worst Dragon ****ever**** ^^)**


End file.
